The Switch
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: I was recording Happy wheels When it happened. My Computer froze. When blacked out, I find out things are beginning to look different, Realizing I wasen't myself. Would I ever get back to my friends.


A/n: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction with jack frost and jacksepticeye (sean.) Since is kinda confusing, I am gonna call Jacksepticeye, JSE Or Sean to avoid confusion! Hope you enjoy.

JSE p.o.v: 

Sean opened up his video capture. He was going to record happy wheels. He opened the browser. He Then got the recording software ready, and pushed the record button, taking a slow breath to breath. "Top, Of the morning to you laddy's. My name is jacksepticeye, And welcome to.." He throw's his hands up and puts his head to the celling and yells, "HAAAAPPPPPYYYY WHEEEEEEELS!" He then opens up a level by random and starts to play it. Segway Steve was chosen for a spike fall. "It looks like a job for… "SSSSSSEEEGGGWAYY SSSTTTEEEVE!" He cries as He shoots the character forward. When he was almost completed the level, his recording software stopped. "No!" He said trying desperately to hit the record button. His whole screen froze. "NNooo!" He cried trying to click the power button. Before he knew it, His computer was sucking him into the unknown.

Jack Frost p.o.v

Jack was up in the tree, spreading cheer to Russia. He froze light poles, Fountains, Windows, and streets, as they were applied on the street. He cried with laughter as he put his staff infront of him, and the wind raised him up. The northern lights were calling, And so he rushed over quickly with the winds help of course. Half way he was thrown to the ground violently, And sucked in a dark hole made of ice, were he would never be seen again.

JSE p.o.v

I looked up slowly. My head groaned with pains. I could tell I wasn't in Ireland anymore. I Studied the land, and something about it looked off. I looked down at my hands. They were pale as an icecube. "Is some YouTuber behind this? Mark? Bob? Wade!? You guys are so dead when I find you." I groaned and looked above me. Northern lights? I must be in north America. "Ugh, I wish I could record this." I looked on the ground. Stupid big stick was in my way. I promised myself not to curse or think wrong, but things happen. I kicked the stick a bit, and ice shot out onto the ground. I jumped 4 feet in the air, and landed back a bit. Was This some sort of trick? I picked it up and slammed it on the ground. "It made ice! Like a boss!" I shouted, Fist pumping in the air. Ireland was Cool, but this? This was like mark, giving me all his subscribers. I Then Heard a squeal, And turned around. This girl, Looked like she was in cosplay, dressed as a humming bird, Coming towards me. "Ok." I stopped her in her tracks. "first of all, Cosplay isn't until 2 months, Second of all, Halloween is over, And lastly, where is the string holding you up?" She stared at me blankly. "Jack?" she said with a confused face. "Wait Are you a fan?!" I said smiling She had a serious face and I could tell she wasn't happy. "Look jack. Knock it off. North wants you to come." She said crossing her arms on her hips. I look Confused. "Can't I go to south?" Her face turned red as she hit me across the head. "JACK FROST!" She screamed, angry. "Isn't that an expression? Or a old movie?" I Asked. I stopped for a moment. Where was my accent. I tried to talk again. "Top of the morning to you laddys's." It sounded like a failed accent. "My Accent! No more like a boss?" I looked up to her with a pouting face. "What are you saying jack." "Don't Call me that!" I said angry. "Call me Sean or JackSepticEye." I cried, Hitting my stick onto the ground. "JackSeptic What?" She said looking at me strange.

Jack Frost p.o.v

I looked around. A house. Where the hell was my staff? More importantly, I had to get out of here. I put my hand on the stairs, railing. No ice Dared To show up. "WHAT?!" I cried trying many times. Why am I irish? Never mind. Nothing happened. I had to go. I went stomping down the stairs. The door bell rung out and I stopped cold in my tracks. They couldn't See me right? "Sean?!" A guy with a beard, and glasses, very manly tapped on the window. I stared into space. "Yo Jack!" Called a random guy with golden hair, skinny and, beside, the glasses beard guy. I didn't move. They gave up and entered. "Bro fist!" Yelled The random guy in the back, with some sort of accent. "A Bro WHAT?!" I called. "Jack are you ok man?" Said the stranger with very thin hair and a stomach and glasses. "You, Guys Can see me?" The guy with the glasses and beard punched me in the shoulder. It actually hurt. "Yes Stop, Sean." The called me. Who the hell was Sean. "We are here to make a YouTube video, With Gmod Prop Hunt." "Felix is going to join us." He added and pointed to the guy with the fist pump craze. "You Tube?" He stared. "Yes jack its today." Said the guy in the back with golden hair and beard. They came in and set up the game. "Ok. Intros on 3, 2, 1. "Hey guys, my name is Markilplier." The dark hair and glasses with beard went first. So his name is Markiplier? "How's going Bro's? My name is Pewdiepie!" He made a weird sound on his name, And wasn't his name Felix? The other people went on to do their intro's and I learned out their Names were bob and wade. They all looked at me. "Jack, Aren't You gonna do your intro?" I looked at them weirdly. "Oh, uh yes, my intro." I took a Deep breath and spoke. "Hey everyone my name is jack, and welcome to our video!" Everyone looked towards me confused. "Jack, that's not your intro." They all spoke at once. I look down. "Yeah I know. Im just really nervous today." I went along with this excuse. They ignored it and continued. "Ok,felix. This is how you play." I listened closely. I Was on a team with mark. And we were versed bob and wade. It kind of sounded like a transformation hide and seek. I moved the controls and tried to shoot anything that dared to move. We often switched up and Pewdiepie/Felix would take one of our spots. For my first time, I was really good. "Ok thanks everyone for watching!" said mark. Everyone else said my outro since I still sunk in my chair. When the recorder was off everyone high fived me. They were shocked when I didn't do a noise that I was supposed to. I had to figure out what was going on before it was too late.

JSE(Jacksepticeye) p.o.v

The girl told me to go to Jamie, and to forget everything that just happened. She told me the meeting was about getting more kids involved in believing. Why are we talking about kids? Who the hell was Jamie? I tried to ask her but she ran away. "Uh. Hmm." I banged my stick. "Can you take me to jamie?" I whispered. The Wind picked me up and tossed me all around like clothes in a Washing machine. I Wish I had my Irish tea Right now. I tried to hold on to something, but it was kind of hard in the air. After too minutes of flying, I landed on a street. Cars were behind me zooming past. A kid was exiting his house. He had brown hair kind of like me. When he came up to me, He smiled, and yelled "Jack!" I held up my hand to give him a high five. I made the sound I usually make, in my videos. "Hey, You must be Jamie?" I questioned. He stopped in his tracks. "No hi kiddo? No ruffle of the hair? What gives jack?" He spoke. I hesitated. What should I tell him? That I Am in another place, and have no idea why people are Crazy here? "Im a little out of it, today." I Kind shrugged lying. Jamie then grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards his house. "Wouldn't your parents see me? I asked, Unaware of What would happen. "You're Jack frost!" Said Jamie, shouting it out loud. "Your always out of site, unless someone believes." I was wide eyed. "What!?" I shouted out loud. "I am not jack frost! I am not a character from an old movie! My real name is Seán William Mcloughlin. I am a YouTuber, with 7 million subscribers, and 4 best friends including, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, and lordminion777!" I stopped and took a breath. The kid looked like a confused lamb, getting away from his herd. "Jack...Are you okay?" "Look laddie. My name isn't really jack, like I told you. My real YouTube name is Jacksepticeye. People Just call me jack for short." The kid still looked shocked. "Wait. You're not jack Frost?" He said, Stepping away. "No I am not. I am a 25 year old Irishman." "Wait so you're the Leprechaun?" I faced palmed my hand to my face. "That's stereotypes." I told him. "So if your Sean, Where jack? Well my jack." "Look. I was just recording happy wheels, When I got sucked In here. I have no idea." "Will you help me find him?" He asked pleading. "Well. I need to find my friends, so ill team up with you." Jamie paced around the lawn. "If you're here, That means… Jacks in your body!" I thought hard. "Oh no. I hope he doesn't Ruin my face or bossiness." "Don't Worry. He's probably scared as a bunny rabbit." Said Jamie, laughing, the word bunny rabbit.

Jack frost p.o.v

"Hey jack!" Yelled mark from across the room. I looked up in question. "We are going to eat, come on. And Are flight got canceled, So We might stay here?" I didn't know what to say. "Sure?" I said questioning. "Thanks! Come on jack." They led me out the door. A flash of light followed.

JSe p.o.v

We then were tossed on the floor by a rocky earthquake, and everything went white. All of a sudden we were in my house. "Sean! We need to leave! This is a random house! We're going to get caught." "Calm your horses Jamie. This is my house. I recognize it from the YouTube equipment." I went towards the computer and typed in the password. Jamie starred in awe how it was correct. "Come. This is me." I Searched on my image and showed him. "That's you?!" He screamed. I looked around and started to panic. "Not so loud!" I yelled out. "Oh sorry… You look so hairy, Like North." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "Who is north anyway? What is with these directions?" "He's Santa!" He cried out. "Yea ok." The only Santa I knew now was Mark in his costume. It wasn't pretty. "Wow. You kind of do look Irish." He titled his head. I nodded in agreement. The door Beep. "The door is open." I said in a calm voice. I paused and noticed what I just said. "THE DOOR IS OPEN!" I screamed in horror. We sprinted to the tight corner and ducked low. I heard familiar voices from down the hall. "Jack that was fun!" A voice chuckled. It was mark! I forgot, that today was recording day. The Voices came up the stairs and into the room we were in. I stood up and bumped something. That got the attention of the whole room. "Who are you!" Replied Mark. "Mark! Felix! Wade! Bob!" I shouted raising my hand up and giving the high five noise and slapping the air. They all were confused. "Its me. Sean? Jacksepticeye? Jackieboy?" They all were wide eyed. My body went up and hugged the boy. "Kiddo!" He laughed, in a Irish accent. Is that really how I sounded? Just then a bright light smacked everyone down to the floor. I groaned and got up. "Ouch." I said out loud. My Accent! I was in my body again. "Jack Is that you?" Said Felix. "Yeah its me." I laughed. "High fives!" Everyone high-fived and Everyone returned to their normal lives. As for the video? No one will ever know, but the YouTubers, Why jack wasn't himself that day.


End file.
